


Safekeeping

by scatterglory



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Drabble, Episode Tag, Gen, Season 4 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-27
Updated: 2011-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-26 15:03:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatterglory/pseuds/scatterglory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>***SPOILERS FOR 4x09***</p><p>Because 4x09 pissed me off ... I can't be the only person who thought/hoped for this, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safekeeping

It's cold when he wakes, but his last memory is of fire.

  


When he tries to move, his limbs are slow, lethargic.

  


He tries to breathe, but nothing happens.

  


He's under water.

  


_I feel Merlin on you._ She moves into his line of sight, her dark tresses floating in the space between them. 

  


_My name is Lancelot._   


  


_Ah._  She sounds sad, resigned.   _Then you won't be here long._  


  


Before he can reply, she moves away without a backward glance.   _Give him my love when you return._  


  


And he's left alone in darkness, with the lake water rippling through his hair.

  



End file.
